A Lovely Lie
by SirensCove
Summary: The emotional journey and development of Fi throughout Skyward Sword, and how her opinions of Link change.


It's strange to think that my opinion of master has changed quite drastically on multiple occasions. Or maybe the strangest part is that I had developed an opinion of anyone at all. I doubt it was a character flaw in my creation. It makes no sense at all that the gods would make any sort of mistake when making my being, but it's equally baffling that I'm supposed to have no personality yet here I am forming opinions and feelings.

When I first saw the previously mentioned Link my mind was a blank as far as what to think of this man (who seemed more like a boy). My robotic brain was busy taking in things, organizing numbers and stats, processing in his expression, writing pros and cons on each option as to my every movement or word I spoke. I was going on instincts, resorting to my default options till I gathered more information.

But things began to change, quite uncomfortably, for me. My functions could not fully comprehend his need to run relentlessly after the blonde haired beauty. My brain told me a human feeling known as love was what fed his drive, but I did not understand why this hormonal drive would cause such trouble. I mean as far as evolution, wouldn't this be counter productive? Throwing yourself into dangerous obstacles… shouldn't natural drives focus on preservation? I'd never been confronted with these things before, so my functions made me take in every detail and study any information that was related to any show of emotion. Link was an abundant supply of knowledge when it came to matters of the heart.

When I had finally gathered enough to apply to my own being, I created a new system. As a test run, I decided to form a conclusion based opinion from observation. The result was this thought: this Link fellow is an impulsive, lust driven, fool. He replies to my observations not with words, but with strange motion, like roll his eyes when I pointed out observations to him.

I will never forget when I experience what it was like to change your mind. It was after exiting the earth temple, and I had not understood that the events that had transpired took a large toll on Link.  
"Sir, your speed when walking has decreased from your past paces. It is suggested you hurry up." I understand now I had stabbed a knife in a fresh wound. Impa had just finished telling Link how he'd failed because he hadn't come fast enough after all! Alas my knowledgeable mind had made a naïve mistake.

Link slung his things on the floor panting and clenching his fists. He was fighting to control a building rage but I just hovered empty and patiently.  
"Master in the event your hearing has failed I shall repeat my statement…" I began, and my icy cool voice must have stung at his weak and weary state.  
Link, for the first time ever, snapped at me "I can't take it anymore Fi! Just let me think it out for once! Will you give me this one small pleasure? You must think I'm some idiot, I mean 'master you appear to be hurt…' do you think I'm so idiotic that I can't feel when I'm hurt you insensitive robot?!"

Of course I didn't think he could feel his own pain. The only time I knew I was damaged was if one of my systems alerted me or something was failing. My data told me Hylians had a pain styled response system, but I hadn't known the pain alert was something that caused great stress upon the user.  
"Master if you would like me to change something in my behavioral or partnership patterns I'd be prepared to carry out your order." Oh how I wish I could alter my hollow tone.

"Just don't say anything till tomorrow morning unless I ask ok?!" His narrow eyes shot a strange wave of something through me. As I returned to the sword, a strange sensation had entered the depths of my body. I launched all actions immediately that might deduce the problem or remedy the strange thing. I figured perhaps my emotion and opinion base system had some technical bugs. I had this bubbling _impulse -_of all things- to yell back. Shout how my entire being and actions existed to serve his ungrateful self!

That was when my already iffy opinion of my hylian companion shifted to a downright negative one. I guess this reaction was based on the anger and hurt aspect of my opinion system. Link had become an ungrateful Master, with no self control, blinded by petty emotion, and just plain selfish!" I seethed in silence till this feeling's edge wore off with the passing time. I felt through my scans of Link he too was slowly relaxing. His muscles weren't as nearly as tense as when he lashed at me. So my mind thought maybe my problem has a similar trait as to Link's rage. After some more thinking late that night I realized I'm having my own independent thoughts! I was so puzzled and awed at this strange new piece of the puzzle.

My usual actions came easier with practice. This new ease at my role in life left me with more time to ponder, dream, and feel. This new ability began to develop with practice as well. Soon enough I was able to understand most emotions even the complex ones. The next time my opinion of Link changed I was able to fully marvel and study this shift in thought.

It was after coming back from Skyloft, and returning to the woods in pursuit of the sacred flame. It had been a long hard day of traveling for those who didn't have a sword for a body, which was a category that included Link. He seemed in a strange and intoxicating way, peaceful. The stars blanketed across the foggy cloud covered sky and he gazed up at them with his own sapphire eyes. They sparkled under the moon's rays and bathed in the expansive beauty of the sky.  
"Hey Fi?" He broke the comfortable silence.

"Yes Master?"

"I'm sorry for how I snapped at you. It seems to not have bothered you, but it's been nagging at me. I shouldn't take up the habit of lashing into people, even if those people can't feel anything when I do." He confided, and I ached to correct him. To explain I was beginning to understand his motives, what it was like to be alive. However, something in me told me to just hold my tongue and let him keep his blissful ignorance.

"Your apology is accepted."

"I must seem so crazy to you." He chuckled a little and looked over at me with those sky blue eyes, they were filled with a peculiar mix of lost faith and hope.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, and noted my robotic voice had blended into a more natural one. He didn't even register it, or the fact that my speech pattern had changed.

"I don't even know what I'm chasing after anymore. I had such an impossible fire in me to get Zelda back, I'd do anything for her. But now I don't even think she is all that worth it. She is a great girl and all but now I'm just doing it because I have too. I don't even care what happens to me anymore, I just want her safe, but maybe not for the reasons I thought before." He sighed. For the first time in my life I was puzzled as to how to respond. I had no default reply to this sudden confession.  
"You know Fi I really do appreciate your help with me on this journey. I wouldn't be able to do this if I was alone, and I'd have no idea about anything down here without you." He smiled up at me and my heart fluttered.

In contrast to the drastic change in opinion I had previously; this one crept up on me. It started with that night, after I heard him out. My previous opinion of Link, had morphed from the selfish, ungrateful, hormonal view to a far more positive outlook. I saw Link as sensitive, appreciative, and kind young man. That is how my first crush developed.

I got the giddy excitement when he said my name, I got a warm wave of emotion when he complimented me, and I think I had a reaction somewhat similar to a blush going on at one point. Then I had to feel the pain.

After all my travels with Link he really grew on me. So when he finally got Zelda back I felt like an after thought, so I phased into the background of Link's world. To my utter disbelief he didn't kiss her Zelda or proclaim his love for her upon their meeting. Instead, he sent her to say her good byes to Impa and he turned to me. _Me,_ I thought I was just his little partner in crime, his assistant.  
"I guess this is it then huh?" He asked rocking back and forth on his heels. He had been looking at the floor but he looked up at me right, staring into the void of my eyes.

"Fi, I couldn't have dreamed of anyone better to be with me during this whole ordeal. You helped me more than I'd like to admit. Every time you pointed out the obvious.. it kind of brought me back to earth once and a while. I might have gone crazy if you hadn't been there to drive me insane." He laughed.  
"I couldn't agree more." I smiled meekly. In all this time it never occurred to me that this would have to end. My mind hadn't developed quite enough to look that far into the future, to realize what the completion of my work meant.

"You didn't call me master!" He looked shocked, but then a big grin broke out onto his face.  
"I-uh… um…" This boy was giving me a lot of firsts, and my first awkward processing stutter occurred then.

"You're a lot more… living I guess now." He smiled, then Impa made a sign to wrap it up. He sighed and I followed him into the chamber where I'd be sealed away from him forever.  
"Is it a good thing? That I'm more living now?" I asked, experiencing an anxiety about his answer.  
"Yes it is." He smiled before grabbing my robed arm (closest thing to a hand) and pulling me down to the earth. It occurred to me then that I'd floated everywhere. I'd never even let my feet touch the floor once.

I was eye level with him and he pressed his soft lips on my hard metal ones. He pulled away and smiled.  
"I'm going to miss you forever." He whispered, and I didn't doubt for a minute his anguish rivaled mine. I looked up into his sapphire eyes with my own.

"Good bye… Link." I refrained from saying Master. I let my mouth form the name that had haunted my mind for weeks now.

It took all I had to give in to Impa and Zelda's disapproving looks, and I retreated into my sword body.

"Fi…" Link whispered as he grasped the sword handle. As he plunged me into my pedestal I felt his hand liger for a few moments longer before his warm fingers slipped and the ancient musty air surrounded my body.

I felt my eyelids droop and my soul grew heavier by the second.  
"Link…" I repeated, and I felt my new soul smile with its new found peace. I didn't fall into my eternal slumber without experiencing my favorite emotion. Hope, for I believed in the deepest part of my being that one day I would meet him again. In another world, in another life, I would feel his warm fingers grip me again, and I would feel my master's - my precious Link's- soul great me. What a lovely lie to have sitting in your heart when you die...

* * *

**Author's note: I was kinda disappointed with Fi's character development in the game. She doesn't change her speech or anything at all during the adventure and the only thing that does show any character change was her departure, but up to that there was nothing... So I thought it would be fun to take a crack at showing more change to Fi as the game went on. Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!**

**Obligatory disclaimer- I don't own the Legend of Zelda nor do I claim to**


End file.
